


Petali di ciliegio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kafikiano amore [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se durante lo scontro tra Hibari e Rokudo, le cose fossero andate diversamente?





	Petali di ciliegio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaZBNvGB9x8; http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Addiction.  
> 6918

** Petali di ciliegio **

Mi sono ispirata alla fanfiction 'Petali di Ciliegio' di Lovelycat.  
  


La pioggia di petali di ciliegio invadeva il salone, ricadendo su entrambi, ricoprendo il lercio divanetto su cui Mukuro era sdraiato.

Hibari digrignò i denti, il suo viso era coperto da ematomi.

< Figlio di puttana, mi ha immobilizzato con un trucchetto becero. Non ha il coraggio di sfidarmi apertamente per non essere morso a morte! > pensò. Cercò di rialzarsi, il suo corpo non rispondeva. Rischiò di cadere in avanti e boccheggiò, il suo viso era annerito dalla sporcizia e dalla polvere.

< Malattie procurate da zanzare che portano a indebolirsi in presenza di  _sakura_  in fiore… mai viste tante cazzate tutte insieme  > pensò. Cercò di stringere i pugni, i suoi muscoli erano intorpiditi. Alzò il capo, la sua vista offuscata gli faceva vedere confuse le macchie di colore che decoravano la maglia di Mukuro.

La luminescenza rosa dei petali di ciliegio che ricoprivano il soffitto, continuando a cadere, illuminava tutt’intorno.

< Maledetto, me la pagherai per aver infranto le regole di Namimori! > gridò mentalmente. La voce di Mukuro gli arrivava ovattata alle orecchie, trasformandosi in un brusio. Le ferite sotto l’occhio nero pulsavano, il viso tumefatto dagli ematomi era rigonfio e il suo naso rosso era ricoperto di sangue rappreso. Kyoya si guardò intorno.

< Dannazione. Se riuscissi a scoprire dove sono finiti i miei tonfi, metterei fine ai giorni di questo maledetto > pensò. Assottigliò gli occhi. < Sto proprio delirando, le sue parole mi sembrano avere un leggerissimo accento francese >. Mukuro lo raggiunse con un calcio alla schiena, facendolo cadere a faccia in giù. Gliene diede un altro al meno, facendolo volare a faccia in su. Lo afferrò per il collo e lo rialzò in ginocchia, lo raggiunse con un pugno al ventre facendolo ripiegare in avanti e gli raggiunse il viso con una serie di gomitate.

“Decisamente, troppo umano per essere alla mia altezza. Però abbastanza interessante, da risultare una formichina divertente da schiacciare” sussurrò Mukuro con voce melliflua.

< Ti caverò quel maledettissimo occhio rosso! Ti sbagli se pensi che io ti sia inferiore, maledetto > pensò Kyoya, mentre sputava sangue per terra. Fu raggiunto da una ginocchiata al mento, la vista gli si oscurò completamente.

< Si sente un maledetto dio ed è solo un rapitore di bambini che si diverte a prendersela con chi non sa difendersi > pensò Kyoya.

Mukuro gli sfilò la casacca da prefetto e la lanciò per terra. Gli afferrò la testa, stringendo i capelli mori e gli fece sbattere il capo sul pavimento sporco ripetutamente, facendo risuonare dei rumori soldi che rimbombavano nelle orecchie di Kyoya, ancora accecato. I muscoli di Hibari pulsavano, il suo corpo si torceva dal dolore, i suoi ansiti erano frammisti a gemiti di dolore.

Mukuro lo fissava, la casacca verde che indossava gli ricadeva gonfia sulle spalle. La sua iride rosso fuoco gli illuminava metà del viso e alcuni riflessi vermigli risplendevano anche nell’iride blu mare. Rokudo fissava Kyoya con espressione strafottente, la sua figura brillava di rosa grazie al bagliore luminescente della sua illusione.

Kyoya rovinò pesantemente sul pavimento lercio, su un fianco e alzò lo sguardo. Vide Mukuro ghignare, il suo viso ovale era incorniciato dalle lisce ciocche blu-notte della sua capigliatura.

Hibari digrignò i denti e si diede la spinta con un colpo di reni, raggiunse la gamba di Rokudo con una testata, facendogli scricchiolare l’osso.

Mukuro ridacchiò, un petalo di ciliegio gli cadde sul palmo della mano.

“Questo fiore è effimero, gentile e fragile… come te” sussurrò.  Si chinò e raggiunse l’addome di Kyoya con un altro pugno, mozzandogli il respiro e facendogli sputare sangue.

“Maledetti ciliegi in fiore!” ringhiò Kyoya. Mukurò iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia candida, era sporca di sangue fresco sul petto e rappreso sulle spalle.

Hibari sbarrò gli occhi e cercò di alzar di più il capo.

“Che cazz…” sibilò.

“Sembri uno di quei bambini che s’infiltrano nelle case di nascosto e, quando scoprono i tesori, con gli occhi scintillanti, non si rendono conto di essere finiti in una trappola” sussurrò Mukuro seducente.

“Cosa… diavolo credi… di fare?” ringhiò Kyoya. Mukuro gli passò le mani sull’addome, sui lividi che aveva provocato con i suoi calci. Hibari si diede una spinta con la schiena, sporse la testa e gli morse la mano, fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Mukuro gli mozzò il respiro dandogli dei ripetuti colpi di taglio alla gola. Kyoya lasciò la presa sulla sua mano, tossendo rumorosamente e ingoiò aria, nel tentativo di tornare a respirare.  
“Maledetto… ti morderò a morte…” sibilo con tono gelido.

< … fino a strappare la pelle dal tuo cazzo di teschio > concluse mentalmente.  
“Ho solo intenzione di farti ciò che hanno fatto a me da sempre. Per renderti più forte. Non è la forza necessaria a portare la disciplina che ti interessa?” domandò Mukuro, con tono seducente. Raggiunse Kyoya con un calcio al fianco e il moro ingoiò le urla di dolore, la mente annebbiata dal dolore. Rokudo gli infilzò il fianco con il tridente. Il sangue sprizzò dalla ferita.

Mukuro gli leccò il petto fino al capezzolo. Hibari rotolò su un fianco, allontanandosi dall’altro ragazzo e urlò di dolore, nello scatto aveva mosso le costole spezzate.

“Sai, dovresti stare fermo, hai un’emorragia interna” sussurrò Mukuro.

< Stronzo! Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi deridere! > gridò mentalmente Hibari, mostrando i denti candidi all’altro.

Mukuro trattenne a stento le risa.

“Piuttosto, goditi la danza di questi petali di ciliegio che trovano la morte nelle mie mani vuote” sussurrò. Raggiunse Kyoya, lo afferrò per il collo e lo sollevò, lo lanciò facendolo andare a sbattere contro la parete.

Lo spostamento d’aria sollevò i petali di ciliegio, facendoli vorticare intorno a loro.

Kyoya si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato quando avvertì la schiena andare in pezzi all’impatto. Strizzò gli occhi e vomitò sangue, il liquido vermiglio gli colò lungo il petto, si era mischiato alla saliva.

Mukuro lo raggiunse, estrasse un coltellino e lo utilizzò per strappargli i pantaloni, ferendogli le gambe.  
“Fi-figlio di puttana” farfugliò Hibari. Ingoiò a vuoto un paio di volte, la gola gli doleva.  
“Cos’hai… i-in mente? Dimmelo… pezzo di… merda” scandì, alzando la voce, ma l’ultima parola la esalò con più difficoltà. Mukuro lo colpì alla nuca con il manico del tridente. Il corpo di Hibari si abbandonò semi-incosciente e fu ricoperto dai petali di ciliegio, alcuni gli erano aderiti alle labbra inumidite dal sangue e dalla saliva, su quello inferiore si apriva un taglio profondo.

Il sangue fresco sul petto impregnava alcuni petali, che da rosa divennero vermigli.

Mukuro sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer di Hibari, prendendogli in mano la virilità, accarezzandogliela.

Kyoya vomitò sangue mischiato a succhi gastrici, sentendo ondate di dolore e di piacere mischiarsi in un crescendo.

L’espressione di Mukuro divenne atona, ma i suoi occhi brillarono d’interesse e lascivia.

< L-lo ha già fatto prima? Sembra quasi un noioso lavoro d’ufficio per questo maledetto > pensò Hibari, tremando più forte. Gli sfuggirono dei profondi versi gutturali. Mukuro aumentò la velocità con cui gli accarezzava il membro.  
“Porco” ruggì Kyoya, Mukuro inarcò un sopracciglio.

 “Sai, lo diceva anche Ken ai nostri aguzzini, le prime volte. Però, non imparando a usare tutto questo a suo vantaggio, è rimasto un passo indietro. Io, invece, ho capito che quella è la vera natura degli uomini.

Ho lasciato il loro stadio animalesco, piegandolo al mio volere e al mio piacere, ed ora posso manipolarli” spiegò Mukuro. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e gli sorrise.  
“Tu, come me, puoi diventare dio e demone”. Aggiunse.

< E avere un cuore gelido per affrontare i giorni vuoti > pensò.

Hibari rabbrividì.

< La cosa peggiore, è che a questi deliri ci crede. In quale luogo di perdizione privo di disciplina è cresciuto? Mi fa ribrezzo pensare a che stile di vita possa aver condotto.

Devo distruggere l’impalcatura orribile che ha portato alla creazione di una tale follia. A costo di trovare l’inferno che lo ha sputato fuori e mordere a morte tutti i suoi aguzzini > si disse.

“T-tu non hai idea… di cosa sia la vera forza. Di sicuro non questo trucchetto… dei  _sakura_ ” farfugliò, tra gli ansiti.

I movimenti di Mukuro divennero più delicati, attenti e dolci. Si piegò e prese il membro dell’altro in bocca, leccandolo delicatamente, inumidendolo. Alzò lo sguardo, le gote leggermente vermiglie.

< Bastardo! Stai cercando di sembrare davvero interessato con quell’aria sottomessa? Se mi devi stuprare, almeno non sembrare sottomesso mentre lo fai! > sbraitò mentalmente Kyoya.

< T-ti piace? > domandò mentalmente Mukuro, fissandolo negli occhi blu terso.

“Erbivoro, ti morderò a morte” scandì attentamente Kyoya. Mukuro si tolse il membro di bocca, continuando solo a leccarlo.  
“Lascia godere questo involucro di carne e forgia il tuo spirito” sussurrò.

< Ma non riesce proprio a stare zitto! Assurdo > pensò Kyoya, stringendo gli occhi. Cercò di alzare il braccio, ma questo rimase inerte. Avvertì un forte calore al basso ventre, boccheggiò e venne. Spalancò gli occhi facendo pulsare più dolorosamente le ferite sul proprio volto, sentendo il proprio sperma umido colargli tra le gambe e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Rokudo si staccò da Kyoya e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Non mi immaginavo tu fossi così bello. Sei di origini cinesi, vero? Non sembri avere la tipica bellezza giapponese” sussurrò con tono gentile, sedendosi a un paio di passi da Kyoya. Si sporse, mettendosi a gattoni e, ghignando, piegò la testa verso l’altro giovane.

Un petalo di ciliegio finì sul naso di Kyoya, quest’ultimo cercò di starnutire, ma riuscì a fare solo uno strano gorgoglio.

Mukuro infilò la mano tra la schiena di Hibari e il muro, accarezzandogliela, fino a sfiorargli i glutei.

“NO” scandì Kyoya e la sua voce rimbombò nello stanzone. Rokudo inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò, osservandolo tremare.

“Sai, anche io un tempo ero come te. Con questo volto femmineo, i miei carcerieri passavano volentieri oltre al fatto che in realtà fossi un ragazzo. Dovresti permettere alla tua moralità di diventare più fluida, malleabile” spiegò. Si leccò le labbra.

“Il tuo orgoglio, altrimenti, ti renderà una preda più facile del bambinetto che ho rapito”. Aggiunse.

“Non toccare i bambini” sibilò Kyoya. Cercò di muovere le gambe, ma dal proprio corpo ottenne solo dei tremiti più forti. Mukuro schioccò la lingua sul palato e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
“I bambini non hanno bisogno di essere resi più forti. E nemmeno di essere puniti, quelli sono altri”. La sua voce si fece più dura.

< Chi stai punendo, Rokudo Mukuro? > si domandò Kyoya. Il sangue sul suo capo e sul suo collo si era rappreso, la nuca gli formicolava, dandogli delle fitte.

< Anche tu vuoi solo disciplinare qualcuno? > pensò.

“Volevo solo renderti più forte. Vienimi a cercare quando lo avrai capito” borbottò Mukuro. Gli rinfilò ciò che rimaneva dei suoi pantaloni, sorrise e gli accarezzò i glutei, facendolo gemere.

Kyoya lo raggiunse con una testata, facendogli colare un rivolo di sangue dalla fronte.

“Anche se non credo passerà molto tempo” valutò Mukuro con tono meditabondo. Gli rimise la camicia, recuperò da terra anche la casacca nera facendogliela indossare e socchiuse gli occhi.

Hibari rabbrividì.

Mukuro gli posò un bacio a fiori di labbra sulla guancia e sorrise.

< Che cazzo di bacio è? Maledetto folle, in una situazione come questa, ha il coraggio di abbassarsi da carnivoro ad erbivoro > pensò Kyoya, ringhiando. Mukuro lo raggiunse al petto con un calcio, Hibari ululò di dolore. Andò a sbattere con il muro con forza, mandandolo in pezzi.

Le macerie gli crollarono addosso e Kyoya si abbandonò sotto di esse, privo di sensi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, MukuroxKyoya. 6918  
> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaZBNvGB9x8; http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Addiction.


End file.
